In Patent Literature 1, a hybrid turbocharger is disclosed, the hybrid turbocharger having: a turbine unit driven by exhaust gas guided from an internal combustion engine; a compressor unit, which is driven by the turbine unit and pressure-feeds combustion gas to the internal combustion engine; and a motor generator having a rotating shaft coupled to a rotating shaft of the turbine unit and the compressor unit. In this hybrid turbocharger, the motor generator functions as an electric motor when engine power of the internal combustion engine increases. Thus, in the internal combustion engine, temporary shortage of intake is able to be prevented from occurring.
Further, in Non-Patent Literature 1, a technique is disclosed, the technique for supplying intake to an internal combustion engine by use of an auxiliary blower when sufficient combustion gas is unable to be taken in by an internal combustion engine like upon starting of the internal combustion engine.